


Daddy issues

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BadBoys, Brother-Sister Relationships, Daddy Issues, F/M, Fluff, Forgivness, Friendship, Hell, Humiliation, Impala, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Pain, Secret Crush, Smut, Torture, love maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You are a Winchester. 2 yrs younger than Dean, 2 yrs older than Sam. When you make a deal with a demon in order to save your brothers from a life of Hell you had no idea that it was going to be both the greatest, and worst times of your life. Can your brothers find a way to bring you back to them? And do you really want to? Maybe this is what they call having "Daddy issues?"
Relationships: Crowley/Reader, Lucifer/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. It's a deal

You stood next to the Impala and watched as Lucifer threatened to take over Sam. Everything was going wrong. But you couldn't move, it was like your feet were in cement. Sam/ no Lucifer snapped his fingers and instantly Castiel was gone, blood splattering everywhere. Bobby looked at you, fear in the old mans eyes. Something that scared you even more, then his head practically spun all the way around and his lifeless body fell at your feet. Dean was bloody, looking as if he had just gone four rounds with Rocky. 

"Sam." Dean muttered. You couldn't really make out what they were saying, it sounded as if they were in a tunnel. Just every other word. 

"Dean. It's ok." Sam's voice forced it's way back to you, and for a second you thought maybe. "Take care of our sister." He said. He reached for Adam. 

"NO Wait!" You yelled finally. The two men stopped and looked at you as if seeing you for the first time. 

"Take me, please." you begged. You could feel Dean watching you, But you refused to look at him. Knowing that if you did, you wouldn't be able to do what you were about to do.

"I'm listening." Sam/Lucifer said. 

"No, it's not supposed to happen like this." Adam/Micheal barked. 

"No harm in hearing her out." 

"Lucifer." Sam looked at your half brother and then back at you. 

"Speak." he ordered. It wasn't threatening it was more like a teacher waiting for the student to explain her self. 

"Take me. You said once that you found me interesting. We could do this together, you and me." Your voice cracked a little as you spoke. 

"Interesting." 

"Y/n... No.." You big brother said. Your heart broke hearing his voice. But you had to do something. 

"But you have to leave Sam. You can't use him anymore." You said firmly. 

"I can't believe you are actually thinking about this. Lucifer, this isn't how it's supposed to go down, you know that." Adam/Micheal said. 

"Why don't you shut up for once." you growled at him. Truth was if it came down to the two Angels you'd rather deal with Lucifer. At least you knew what you were up against. All the others, with the exception of Cas, were nothing more than douche bag, glory hogs. 

"Excuse me? Listen you little slut. I could kill you where you stand." he growled. Your heart skipped a beat, but you stood your ground. 

"you could, but you wont." Sam/Lucifer said. 

"Wanna bet?" Adam raised his hand and you flew back, slamming into the Impala. Dean managed to get to his feet and made his way to you. 

"I'm ok." you told him. Getting to your feet. 

"You put everything back the way it was Lucifer, and we'll rule hell together." You told him. Sam looked at you amused. It creeped you out seeing your little brother look at you with the lust that was in his eyes right now. 

"No." Dean said. You looked at your big brother. 

"Dean, Sam he'll be here. It's our job to look out for him, right?" 

"My job, not yours." he said. There was anger in his eyes, but there was also worry. 

"He's my little brother too." 

"You are my sister, I am not going to let you do this." 

"I'm not asking your permission." You said side stepping him. Lucifer looked at you. 

"So we have a deal? Me for Sam." 

"You will answer to me, and me only if you agree to this. It won't be a 50/50 relationship, you know that kitten" Sam said. You gave a small nod. 

He licked his lips and you felt sick. He said nothing, just held out his hand. You reached out to take it, and Dean grabbed your shoulder. You turned one last time and looked at him. You gave him a small "It's what's best" kind of smile, and then turned back to Sam. 

"I won't stand for it." Adam snarled. 

"Sorry bro, plans have changed." He took your hand and then it was over. 

Back to normal. sort of. 

Dean paced Bobby's floor 

"There has to be a fucking way!" he growled. 

"Dean we've been at this non stop for days. If there was a way, we would have found it already." Sam said. 

"I'm not giving up on our sister. And by God you better not either. She did this for you damn it!" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. The look on his brothers face let him know that he hit a nerve. 

"I didnt ask her to." Sam said softly. 

"You're sister did it because she loves the two of you. And by god we are going to get her back. Hell if it wasn't for her, I'd be 6 feet under myself. " Bobby said gruffly. 

The Winchesters looked at him knowing that what he was saying was true. Their sister sacrificed her freedom, for all of them. 

Dean downed his beer and then stormed off into the kitchen. He tossed the bottle into the trash and then slammed his fist into the wall. His mind flooded back. 

"I won't stand for it." Adam said. 

"Sorry bro, plans have changed." Dean watched as his sister took the devils hand. Then there was a bright flash. Dean looked down at his brother laying at his feet. 

'Sam?" He said kneeling down. He was back to normal, there wasn't a sign of there ever being a fight. 

"Dean?" He looked up to see Bobby standing over the two of them, confused. 

"Bobby, thank God." Dean said rising and grabbing the old man in a bear hug. 

'What the hell happened boy?" Bobby asked. 

"y/n, she made a deal with Lucifer. She saved us all." Dean told him. Sam made a moan and the two turned back to him. 

"Sammy." Dean said, as his brother managed to sit up. 

"What?" Sam blinked a bit, then it all came back. 

"No.. Y/n!" he said jumping to his feet, "Why didn't you stop her?!" 

"What the hell was I supposed to Do Sam? We were beaten! You know that!" Dean yelled back. 

"Someone want to tell me what the hell is going on? Where's Lucifer? And Adam? And Cas?" Bobby asked. 

"Why Dean? Why?" Sam asked, his heart hurting. 

"Dean?!" He turned to see Cas standing in the doorway. 

"Tell me you've figured out how to get her back." Dean said. 

"Maybe." Dean looked at the Angel. 

"Maybe, is better than we've had for a month now." He said. 

You stood in the chamber of hell, next to your king. You wore a red dress that was short, to short. The entire thing looked as if it was made more for a 10 yr old catholic school girl, than a full grown woman. It showed not only flesh, but bruises that Lucifer inflicted on you to remind you that he was in charge. The meat suit he had on was that of Nick again, and you were great full that he was no longer wearing your little brother. You stood beside your king, your king you'd never get use to that, and watched as two Demons in black suits starred at him nervously. 

"What do you think my queen?" He asked you. 

"Kill the son of a bitch where he stands." you muttered. Nick smiled. 

"I do like the way you think. But he is one of my best." 

"Sir, I'm sorry it'll never happen again." The demon said nervously. 

"I'm not the one you need to apologise to." He said with that out of my hands shrug. The Demon looked at you, then back at him. 

"But she's just a filthy human." 

"That filthy human, is my queen. You have no privileges when it comes to her." He said his anger rising. 

The Demon looked at you nervously. 

"I am most sorry your highness." He said. You shifted a bit. Since you had gotten here to hell, Lucifer had made it clear that no one was to touch you with out his say so. How ever certain demons seemed to want to see how far they could push that rule. 

"I don't think she believes you." He said. He snapped his finger and the other demon pushed him to his knees. Your attacker knelt before you. 

"I am very sorry my lady. I swear it will never happen again." Lucifer looked at you and smiled at the anger that spewed out of your eyes as you looked down at the humiliated demon. 

"I think he means it kitten. Don't you?" 

"Yes, I swear it will never happen again." You say nothing. 

"You're right it won't." Lucifer said Rising from his thrown, " Because if it does, there will be no more chances. Do I make myself clear?" 

"Yes sir." he said. 

"Go." The demon got up and the two left. Lucifer turned to face you. 

"Why do you bother to even ask me, if you're just going to let the bastard go anyway?" You snarl. 

"I wanted to hear you opinion." 

"Bull shit. You just want them to know that you control me. Which is why I have been attacked so many times already." 

"Kitten. I took care of the others. Like I said. Myla he's one of my best, If it happens again he will be destroyed." 

"Thanks for nothing." You turned to leave and he grabbed your wrist. 

"Did I tell you, you could go?" 

"Screw you. What he did to me..." you let your voice drop before it cracked. 

"Yes, I know my queen. And I am sorry. I will put a guard on you at all times, no one will hurt you." 

"Unless you ok it. right?" 

"Good workers deserve a reward now and then." 

"Drop dead, I didn't agree to be every demons whore." 

"No, just mine." He said pulling you to him. His hand went around your throat and you felt his grip tighten slightly. 

"Don't you ever forget that. Or I will snap both your brothers necks while you watch. Do you understand?" His voice was calm, to calm. 

You tried to speak, and he loosened his grip. 

"What was that my queen?" 

"Yes, I understand." you whispered. 

"Good, now where were we?" He asked pressing his lips to yours.


	2. Time after time.

You laid on the bed and watched as Lucifer got dressed. You weren't allowed to dress till after he was, and when he told you to. The humiliation was something you were starting to enjoy, and that was something that made you sick. "What the hell is the matter with me?" you thought as you watched him. It wasn't love so much, or maybe it was, hell you weren't even sure anymore. Shit you weren't even sure how long you had been down there. There was a knock on the door. 

"Yeah?" He called out. The door opened and Travis, Lucifers main Demon entered. You reached down to grab the blanket that had fallen on the floor, attempting to hide your nakedness from him. Lucifer turned and looked at you, warning in his eyes, and you froze going back to the position you were in as if it was no big deal. You starred at the ceiling trying to forget that Travis's eyes were watching you. 

"Did you need something?" Lucifer asked as he slipped on his shirt. 

"sir, Winchesters have taken and killed 5 of our scouts already." He explained. Lucifer turned and walked back to the bed. He stood over top of you. 

"Seems your brother's are at it again my dear. What are we to do about them?" 

"Don't hurt them please." you begged. 

"What do you expect me to do? Just let them keep destroying my men?" 

"Let me talk to them. I'll get them to back off." He stared at you, thinking. He turned and crossed the room back to trevor. 

"See that she gets dressed. Then escort her to my chambers." He ordered before leaving the two of you alone. 

"You heard him." Trevor said. Nervously you slipped out of the bed and slid your black laced underwear back on. You made your way to the highback chair and picked up your skin tight Jeans. You could feel Trevors eyes watching your every move. You hated this, it was so degreting, but Lucifer loved to give others a show, and you knew better than to make a fuss about it. You slipped on the sheer black bra, and then your low cut crop top. Finally you sat down and put on your black biker boots. When you were finally dressed you stood and crossed the room. 

"Well what are you waiting for?" you asked brushing past him. 

Dean Slammed the trunk down on the Impala. He and Sam had made it their mission to kill every damn demon they could till they found out how to get their sister back. If nothing else they knew they were sending her a message that they hadn't given up on her. 

"Where to now?" Sam asked as he and Dean climbed into the car

"Bobby sent corridence, Brussels Missouri." 

"I feel like we're wasting our time Dean. Our sister is being put through God knows what and all we're doing is going in freaking circles." 

"What other choice do we have Sam?" Dean glanced at him as they sped down the road. 

"I don't know, maybe..." 

"What?" 

"Nothing." 

"No, out with it. Because if you have a better idea then please fill me in." 

"Maybe it's pointless." 

"Are you kidding me right now? This is our sister we're talking about." 

"I know that. But she chose to do what she did." 

"I don't fucking believe this! We are not giving up on her!" 

"I didn't say that." 

"then what exactly are you saying?" Before he could answer Dean's phone buzzed. He glanced at the name and slammed on the breaks, stopping in the middle of the road. Sam looked at him confused. 

Dean flipped the phone open. 

"Y/n?" Sam watched his brother wide eyed. 

"Hey Dean." 

"Y/n, where the hell are you? Are you ok?" He asked. Sam stared at him in disbelief. 

"I'm ok. How's sam?" Dean pushed speaker 

"Y/n, is it really you?" Sam asked his voice cracking. 

"Yeah little brother, it's me. How are you?" 

"I'm ok. Where are you?" 

"That's why I'm calling. I need you to meet me in Greenville Missouri. You should be about 10 min from there." Dean looked at Sam. 

"Yeah. y/n did you get...." his voice drifted off. 

"I'll explain everything when you get here. Meet me at Sherry's cafe. And Dean, hurry." 

"Already there." he assured her throwing the car into gear and screeching tires as he took off. 

"Y/n, What happened? How?" Sam asked. 

"I can't talk now Sam. Just get here when you can ok." 

"Yeah sure." 

"And guys, it's good to hear your voice." 

"Yours too sis." Dean said. There was a moment of awkward silence and then the phone went dead. 

"Do you think she got free?" Sam asked

"All I know is we're not leaving that town with out her." Dean said as he pushed baby to it's limits. 

You hung up the phone, your heart aching. 

"That's my girl." 

"You're not gonna hurt them right?" You ask worried. 

"That's up to them sugar. Now you know what to tell them?" Lucifer asked. You smiled sweetly. 

"Of course daddy. I know exactly what to say." you said. He smiled, he loved when you called him daddy. It gave him a sense of power. And honestly you enjoyed it to. There was something about him that you found empowering. You loved how he took care of you. Sure he had his moments. Moments where he scared you abit, where he reminded you that you were his. And at the same time it made you feel special, there was a sickness about it really. Maybe it was because you were lacking in the feeling of being wanted for so long that the mere fact that you knew you actually belonged to someone made you feel like you were meant to be with him. But at the same time you hated the way he treated you, like you were property, not something he actually couldn't live with out. It was so complicated, you were so confused. But at least you were going to get to see your brothers. A regular family reunion. 

You stepped into the diner and instantly saw the two of them sitting at a table. The place was pretty much empty and you knew that Lucifer had seen to that. You also knew that the few people that were there Weren't human. Dean looked up when the small bell rang and his heart stopped.   
He couldn't believe it, she was really there, standing in front of them. She was beautiful, but she looked thinner, and her eyes showed tiredness and worry. Sam glanced in your direction and was instantly out of his seat. He made his way to you, Dean on his heels. 

"Hey Sammy." you said smiling. 

"Y/n.. my God..." was all sam could say as his arms went around you and pulled you close. You hugged your little brother back. It was crazy to think of him as little seeing as how he towered over you, but that's what he'd always be, your baby bro. Sam reluctantly let go and you stared up at your big brother. Dean's Hazel eyes misting a bit as he looked at you. 

"Sis." he pulled you into a gentle hug, and kissed the top of your head as you clung to him. You hadn't meant for it to happen but being there in his protective arms you cried for the first time since you saw him bloody that day. 

He pulled back and looked down at you. Wiping away your tears he smiled. 

"God we've been looking for you, We've been trying..." his voice cracked. 

"I know, but you have to stop." He stared at you confused. 

"What?" Sam asked. 

"Can we sit? Please." you asked noticing the Demons in the room watching you. 

"Yeah, ok." The three of you took a near by booth. 

"Look guys, you have to stop killing demons." You whispered. 

"We were trying to find out where he had you." Sam said. 

"Well that's complicated. Look guys. I can't go back with you." 

"What the hell are you talking about? Yes you are." 

"Dean, he just sent me here to tell you to stop killing off his men. I have to go back." 

"That's not happening." 

"I don't have a choice. If I don't, and you don't stop this murder spree your on, he's going to kill you both. And all of this will have been for nothing." 

"You shouldn't have done this to start with." Sam said. 

"Right because it been so much better if you were locked in that cage with him. I did it for you. And Bobby, and Cass, hell I did it for all of you." 

"Do not put that guilt trip on us." Dean warned. 

"I'm not trying to put a guilt trip on you Dean. I'm just explaining why I did what I did." 

"Well your out now so." You shook your head stopping Sam 

"Yes you are." Dean ordered. 

"Dean I belong to him now. I can't.... Did you not hear me, he will kill you both if this doesn't stop." 

"We have a plan ok." Sam said. 

"yeah well so does he." you said glancing at the demons watching you. Dean looked around and growled. 

"Shit, I should have known. How many?" 

"Who ever's in here, plus about 6 more outside. Look I appreciate all you two are doing for me, but I have to go back. And you have to just forget about me." 

"You're our sister, how in the hell are we supposed to do that?" Sam asked. 

"You'll find a way. Tell Bobby, I love him and I'm sorry it didn't work out different." You start to get up but suddenly the room changed. You found yourself standing in the middle of Bobby's living room along with your brothers, Bobby and Cas. 

"What the hell?!" 

"I told you we had a plan." Sam said. 

"You underestimated us sis." Dean said. 

"Hey girl." Bobby said hugging you. 

"Welcome home y/n." Cass said as he too pulled you into a hug. You took a deep breath and stared at the four of them angrily. 

"Do you have any idea what in the hell you've done?" 

"We saved your ass. A little gratitude would be nice." Dean snarled. 

"No Dean, you've just signed all of our death warrants." you told them


	3. Trouble in the first degree

Dean pov 

"Look we can handle Lucifer, you don't have to worry anymore." I tried to assure his little sister. She looked at him, the same way she did when she was a kid, and she had messed up, afraid that their dad would be so pissed at her. 

"It's not that easy. Lucifer.... You can't fight him. None of you." the last part of her sentence was directed at Cas. 

"I can handle my brother." He replied. 

"Right, like before." the sarcasticness flowing from her lips. I could see the hurt in Cass's eyes, but at the same time I had to agree with her. 

"If I didn't know better I'd think you liked being his bitch." 

"Dean...." 

"No Sam Seriously. We have been killing ourselves for the last 8 months trying to find her. We finally do, and this is the thanks we get?" 

"You don't understand, I gave him my word. He's gonna be so mad..." There it was, the fear that she was trying to hide from us. The four of us watched as she started to shake. 

"I don't give a shit, how mad he is. Let him come, we'll be ready for him." Bobby said. 

She turned to face the man that we had all come to know as our second father, and their eyes met. Then she flung herself into his arms. We watched as Bobby wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight as she cried. That's when Sam and I saw the bruises for the first time. They were faded but still visible. I tightened my jaw, and I saw Sam do the same thing. I turned and headed toward the kitchen. Stopping for a second next to Cas. 

"I'm personally killing your brother." I whispered before continuing on. 

mean while. 

Anger flew from Lucifers eyes. Five dead demons laid at his feet. 

"Find her!" He bellowed 

"We believe they have her at Bobby Singers." Myla said

"Then go there and bring her back, And if you fail me I will make sure you pay." He said through gritted teeth. 

"Yes sir. The thing is, His home it's...." 

"I do not want to hear excuses!" 

The demon gave a nod, and left. 

"You will pay for this Kitten. You and your brothers. No one double crosses me, and lives."


End file.
